


candlelight

by strawberryv



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryv/pseuds/strawberryv
Summary: "Do you think I'm pretty?"





	candlelight

"Why are we doing this again?" Daniel rolls his eyes even though he knows no one can see.  
"Because i said so!" Seongwoo swings around to face him, and the candle in his hand swings precariously too. Jonghyun tries to grab Seongwoo's arm but misses, and Daniel scoots away, almost sitting on Daehwi.  
Laughing, Daehwi ignores Daniel's apologies, wriggling into his lap instead. "I think it'll be fun!"  
"We were just about to finish practice anyway," Daniel nods. Daehwi laughs, and Daniel can't see, but he can feel everyone in the room roll their eyes. "What?"  
"Whipped," Seongwoo coughs, and Daehwi laughs again, pulling on Daniel's arms until they wrap around his small body. 

"Why are we doing this in candlelight though," Jonghyun grumbles, tugging the candle out of Seongwoo's hands, ignoring his protests.  
"Hyung," the plea in Jihoon's voice is evident, and Jonghyun gives in easily.  
"Be careful," he gives Jihoon the candle.  
Seongwoo sighs sadly, mourning the loss of his candle. "Whipped." 

At this point, Daniel is dozing off, but is fully awoken by a loud gasp from Daehwi. "What's wrong?" he asks, instantly alert.  
"Did you hear something?" Daehwi whispers loudly.  
The door creaks open, revealing a figure they all recognise. 

"It's late." Minhyun's voice is thick with sleep, and Jonghyun jumps guiltily.  
"You're late," Seongwoo informs him cheerfully, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to where the others are sitting on the floor. Minhyun notices Jihoon holding the candle a bit too close to Seongwoo's hair. "Who gave Jihoon that candle?"  
"Do you even need to ask, hyung?" Jonghyun's eyes widen at Daniel's words, and he turns panicked eyes on him.  
Minhyun just sighs and takes Jihoon's candle.  


"What are we doing though," Minhyun deadpans, ignoring Jonghyun.  
"Watch and learn, my friend," Seongwoo claps his hands excitedly.  
Jihoon raises his hand. "Daehwi, where did you and Daniel hyung buy your couple sweaters?"  
Daniel bites his lip. Judging by the way Jonghyun is grinning, this is revenge for earlier.  
"Couple sweaters? On broadcast?" Minhyun asks incredulously.  
"When everyone picked me as visual top 1, they were wearing matching outfits," Jihoon affirms.  
Seongwoo claps a hand on Minhyun's mouth before he can start nagging like the mother he is. "Daehwi has to answer the question!"  
"He fell asleep." Lifting Daehwi easily, Daniel grins at Jonghyun triumphantly before saying goodnight and leaving them to continue at Seongwoo's insistence. 

Before Daniel can tuck the blankets around Daehwi, he stirs awake and pulls Daniel into the narrow bed.  
"Hyung, do you think i'm pretty?" Daehwi asks drowsily.  
"My visual top 1,"  
"You kept on staring at me!"  
"You look good in candlelight."  
Daehwi laughs and snuggles into Daniel's side.


End file.
